Pool Party (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Pool Party (PGW). |Theme = N/A |level required = 1 }} '''Pool Party is a small-sized map in Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance The map features a main pool with a diving board, as well as a hot tub at the side of the pool. The pool is also littered with blue and green inflatable mats. Both sides of the pool are lined with changing rooms, one red and one blue, and complete with washroom facilities, sinks, and lockers. Inside each changing room, there is a set of stairs leading to the roof of the pool facility. There is also a "Pool Rules" sign at the head of the pool. Above the pool is an open hover jet similar to those found on the Aircraft Carrier map. The roof of the pool has a wooden deck, and features a variety of furniture such as pool chairs, picnic tables, crates, barbecue grills, and palm trees. The staircase rooms on each side also feature 3 solar panels on top. Strategy *The best guns to use in this map are short-range ones, as this is a very close quarters map. Also using weapons with wall break. *Weapons that would be very effective in this maps are Shotgun weapons, Weapons like the Laser Bouncer and basically, any Area damage weapon would be very useful in this map. * An effective strategy for this map is to simply walk in a large circle, covering every room except the center pool. This will hit most enemies, and the pool can still be fired upon from most areas. * Enable second fire button, equip the Alien Blaster, and other ricochet weapons and a one-hit kill weapon like the Anti-Hero Rifle. Press the second fire button (above the joystick) and switch every gun constantly (except Primary, and Melee). This will improve your use between other weapons, and at the time you shot with a weapon, then using another, the first weapon you shot with would be recharging at the time you are using the second weapon. * In the hallways, you can use wall-break, ricochet and explosive weapons since they will be almost impossible to avoid if used correctly. Trivia * This map can only be played in Team Fight and Deathmatch modes. * There is a sign that states the rules: ** No shooting ** No crafting ** No camping ** No mining ** No diving ** But some time later, the No diving rule was removed * In the newer version, the scenery (viewable when on the roof) looks a little like the map Parkour City. * Due to the congruent layout and very little camping spots, this map is a popular choice for "1v1" duels. * This map resembles fy_pool_day, a very popular community Counter Strike 1.6 map. * In the 11.0.0 update, they added a Duel-exclusive map based on this, called Night Pool * This and the night version of this counterpart do not share the same soundtrack, despite both maps being very similar. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials (POOL PARTY Pool Party). *If you shoot the Laser Bouncer, it will bounce off of some of the buildings in the background. *When in the pool's water, you can still use flamethrowers, like the Pet Dragon, Flaming Volcano, and much more. *However, the flame has an appearance of blue. *In the 16.7.0 update, the map was reworked. The map now adds a more detailed rooftop section of the pool, as well as a hover jet. Gallery Old Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-13-100.jpeg|The spawn points of one team. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-21-520.jpeg|The spawn points of the other team. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-37-077.jpeg|A pool for babies and little kids. It could also be a hot tub. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-42-843.jpeg|The bigger pool. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-48-120.jpeg|Pool rules. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-59-933.jpeg|The roof of Pool Party. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-44-08-781.jpeg|The background of the map. New PoolPartyNew1.jpg|View of the roof (right). PoolPartyNew2.jpg|The rooms on the roof. PoolPartyNew3.jpg|View of the roof (left). PoolPartyNew4.jpg|The interior of the hover jet. PoolPartyNew5.jpg|The stairs leading to the roof (Red Team). PoolPartyNew6.jpg|The stairs leading to the roof (Blue Team). PoolPartyNew7.jpg|The pool area. PoolPartyNew8.jpg|One of the inflatable mats next to the hot tub. PoolPartyNew9.jpg|The right room's exterior. PoolPartyNew10.jpg|The left room exterior. PoolPartyNew11.jpg|The right room's interior. PoolPartyNew12.jpg|The left room's interior. PoolPartyNew13.jpg|The hover jet on the roof. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Content in Both Games